general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Chamberlain (Jon Lindstrom)
| siblings = Kevin Collins (identical twin) | spouse = Gloria (deceased) | romances = Felicia Scorpio (dated) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }} Dr. Ryan Chamberlain, MD was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the identical twin of Dr. Kevin Collins. Casting He was portrayed by Jon Lindstrom from 1992 until 1995, who also played Chamberlain's identical twin brother, Kevin Collins. Lindstrom returned to play Chamberlain after he was revealed to be alive in 2018. Storylines Ryan Chamberlain was a pediatrician at General Hospital, but it is revealed that he has been hiding his mentally unstable behavior for some time. Felicia Jones, while living in Texas, knew him as "Todd Wilson" and saw him murder his wife Gloria. She had amnesia when she got back to Port Charles and didn't remember knowing Ryan/Todd. He becomes obsessed with Felicia, who gets her memory back and is arrested for attempted murder after he traps her in a cabin and she attacks him in self-defense. Ryan crashes Felicia and Mac Scorpio's wedding with a bomb, but is sent to an asylum. After escaping with the help of his counselor Connie Cooper, he kills her, kidnaps Georgie Jones and dies in a funhouse explosion after a face-to-face with his brother Kevin. Ryan continued to appear to Kevin and taunt him over the years. It was revealed that as children, Ryan was sexually abused by their mother. One night, she abuses Kevin, thinking it was Ryan. When Kevin tells their father, he takes Kevin and leaves Ryan behind. Ryan would eventually kill his mother. Twenty-three years later, Ryan was revealed to be alive in Port Charles and is being locked up in Ferncliff by his brother, Kevin. On August 28, 2018, Ryan escaped from his restraints and attacked his brother. He took Kevin's clothes and placed his restraints on him. He fooled the Ferncliff staff and made his way to General Hospital where everyone was fooled into believing he was Dr. Kevin Collins. Crimes Committed *Serial killer *Killed his abusive mother to 1992; revealed 1995 *Killed his wife, Gloria 1992 *Stalked Felicia Scorpio 1992-95 *Killed Jessica Holmes 1993 *Attacked Audrey Hardy after mistaking her for his abusive mother 1993 *Kidnapped Felicia and attempted to murder her 1993 *Had Felicia committed to an asylum she later escaped with [[Mac]] *Attempted to murder Felicia again 1994 *Held Felicia hostage at gunpoint during her wedding to Mac 1994 *Bombed the wedding ceremony after fighting with Mac 1994 *Killed his counselor Connie Cooper after she helped him escape an asylum 1995 *Kidnapped Georgie Jones 1995 *Fought with his brother, Kevin Collins 24, 1995 *Attacked Kevin after escaping from his restraints and holding him captive at Ferncliff while impersonating him 28, 2018-present Health and Vitals *Sexually assaulted by his mother as a child to 1992; revealed 1995 *Stabbed by Felicia in self-defense 1993 *Assaulted by Mac Scorpio in defense of Felicia 1994 *Presumed dead after a fight with his brother, Kevin Collins, and falling into the flames of a broken gas pipe 24, 1995 *Held captive in Ferncliff by Kevin revealed and escaped Aug 28, 2018 *Threatened by Mary Pat Ingles 2018 Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional pediatricians Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional twins Category:1990s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters created by Maralyn Thoma Category:Characters created by Bill Levinson Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Fictional serial killers Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s male characters